


You didn't get to grow up, did you?

by garmatron



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Big Brother Kai (Ninjago), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period stuff, Pre S5, Trans Kai (Ninjago), Trans Lloyd Garmadon, Trans Male Character, its lloyd!!, lloyd only knows starfarer and ninja stuff what is this...puberty?, polyninja if you squint, so minor blood mentions, the ninja thought lloyd was a cis boy so their himbo is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garmatron/pseuds/garmatron
Summary: Being the chosen Green Ninja meant that a lot of things just naturally come easy. Unfortunately, for Lloyd, navigating your first period is not one of those things.
Kudos: 15





	You didn't get to grow up, did you?

**Author's Note:**

> TRANS LLOYD KINNIES COME GET YALLS JUICE!!!! writing this was so therapeutic tbh bdfhjvbdjhfbvjhdfv

Growing up is so needlessly complicated for Lloyd when compared to other kids. First of all he didn’t actually go through the whole process of being a pre teen so that was a plus. But the process, albeit messy, was also one of self discovery. Not having the chance to make friends your age whilst skipping that chapter in life altogether, left him blissfully unaware of what that chapter consisted of. Not to mention being raised by an immature team of ninjas, there are certain things you don’t get told about.

Which is why his trip to the bathroom this morning was needlessly complicated as well.

There was this instant weight of dread settling in his stomach. Lloyd’s felt it before, usually about the same time an enemy's sword lands inches from his face or some other life threatening event takes place. However this time he was by himself. Sitting in the Bounty’s bathroom, looking at the inside of the boxers.

They were soaked... _red._

This might as well have been a life threatening situation. Lloyd forced himself to breathe. Was he hurt somehow? The only explanation would have to be some kind of damage done to his body. He racked his brain trying to remember the last time training got too serious or some bad guy hit him in the stomach too hard. Except he hasn’t been in any scraps recent enough to warrant internal bleeding and he wasn’t in any sort of pain. At least not any sort of pain intense enough that might be the source of _bleeding_ of all things.

But that had to be it right??...regardless, he was convinced something was definitely wrong with his health.

The sudden knock on the bathroom door made Lloyd nearly jump out of his skin.

 _“Hey, whoever’s in here it’s been a really long time and I have to go pee really bad-.. Kai, you’re in there huh, I think your hair’s been gelled enough Flame head!”_ The voice seemed to be close against the door as that last bit was loudly spoken through the wood. Lloyd didn’t need to see through it to know it was Jay.

Scrambling to compose himself he croaked out, “U- Uhm, I’ll be out right now! Just um- One second!”

Lloyd had no choice but to swallow his fear and pull the pants of his gi back up. He was the green ninja, he was gonna be fine. He was just going to go change and be totally fine.

“Oh, sorry Lloyd. Take your time!” Jay spoke from outside the door, his voice a notch quieter as it sounded like he took a step back from the door frame.

Feeling a little bit of his stress dissipate from not being rushed. Lloyd took an extra precaution and started pulling a large strip of toilet paper, quickly wrapping it around his palm as he went. Stopping at what seemed like a comfortable amount he ripped it off of the roll. Slipping the wrapped portion off his fingers he stuck it behind the band of his underwear. He didn’t want the pair he was gonna change into to get ruined, so...just in case.

After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Lloyd relieved a big breath and opened the door. Jay was leaning on the wall just opposite from him playing on a light blue DS. Looking up at the blonde, he flipped it closed, dropping it into the pant leg pocket of his gi.

“All yours.” Lloyd awkwardly muttered, adding an apologetic smile for making him wait.

Jay didn’t seem actually bothered though and he didn't really even stick around to fully notice it either. “Thaaanks!” Jay immediately took his place in the bathroom as if one of the others would sweep in and take it. 

It was kind of difficult sharing a bathroom with five other people sometimes, this absolutely being one of those times, but Lloyd was just glad he and the other boys didn’t share rooms anymore. Not feeling like bumping into anyone else, Lloyd turned down the hall towards his room. The sooner he could change his clothes, the sooner he felt he could get on with his life.

Before Lloyd could make it to his door, Sensei Wu stepped out of his own and into the hall. More specifically into Lloyd’s way.

Just his luck.

“Lloyd.” He said as if it was a surprise. “What are you doing down here for, shouldn’t you be training above with the others? Wu pointed his staff towards the ceiling. Obviously referring to the Bounty’s training deck.

“Of course, Sensei.” Lloyd dipped his head respectfully, but brought it back up when Wu didn’t continue on his way. “I just need to change.” Lloyd supplied, lifting up his arm he smelt himself. In order to sell he acted like he smelt bad. “Yikes! This gi is _reeaally dirty!_ I better- better go do that. _”_

Wu didn’t really react but he did seem like he was no longer interested in Lloyd’s whereabouts. He continued down the way Lloyd came. “Dilly dallying, does not a ninja make, Lloyd.”

Yep it sure didn’t. Lloyd was already at his door slipping inside. “Got it, Sensei!”

Shutting and locking the door behind him, Lloyd let out a breath. Maybe… Maybe he should have told Sensei. With the others upstairs and, well Jay was in the bathroom, but it was a rare moment in which Lloyd _and_ Sensei were both naturally alone. 

Lloyd pulled open his top clothing drawer and grabbed a new pair of underwear.

He probably should have taken advantage of it but as serious as the situation seemed to be... it was happening in an awkward place. He did _not_ want to talk about it now, maybe if he could just find the words. 

Sliding into a clean pair of black boxers Lloyd stuck the wad of toilet paper on the inside in between his legs. The type of boxers he wore were snug as they just fit best with his gi, but they also did a good job of keeping the toilet paper in place. Due to them not being baggy there was a really low change of it falling down the side of his pant leg which would be mortifying at best.

Readjusting so it sat in his underwear more comfortably, Lloyd balled up his previous pair. Shoving it deep inside his laundry basket.

Now all he had to do was train for the day.

Back down the hall he made his way towards the main door that led to the outer front deck of the Bounty. It wasn’t as early as it usually is when he starts getting to work for the day, so it was surprising when Lloyd only found Zane up here. He was boredly tossing silver throwing stars at a wooden pole. Forming a closely knit straight line of them down the side of it.

Upon hearing the door whoosh shut and someone approach the ice ninja turned his head.

“Oh! Hello, Lloyd!” Zane smiled.

“Hi, Zane.” Lloyd pushed down the aching feeling in his stomach and smiled too. However small it was. “Where’s everyone else?” 

Zane threw another star. Wedging deeply in the wood directly underneath the previous one. “Last I heard Cole and Kai went to get water. But that was some time ago, I’m actually not quite sure where they are now. Jay however, has yet to make an appearance.”

Lloyd drew out a noise in understanding. “Come to think of it, an empty training deck _does_ have its perks though. Not having to hear a constant stream of roasting- not needing to share equipment-” Lloyd talked like he could go on.

Zane laughed. “I suppose you're right. Although our sessions are hardly exciting without another member.” Punctuating his point Zane threw the last little shuriken he was holding at the pole seemingly without effort. 

“Perhaps you and I can train together in the meantime. I can go get us a pair of sparring sticks.” Zane said that the same way a person might say they can go get the popcorn during a movie with friends. Though if Lloyd was being honest, in their unique living space this was sort of the ninja equivalent.

“Sure!” Lloyd relaxed. The issue he had earlier started to drift to the back of his mind as he resumed his more natural and comfortable daily routine.

That’s probably what he needed. Just to release some stress with a little bit of sparring. 

Zane returned with two pairs of wooden escrima sticks. Tossing a pair over to Lloyd, he caught them with both hands. Shifting into a stance Zane held his pair out towards Lloyd. “Ready, Green Ninja?”

As if that was Zane’s invitation, Lloyd bent his knees, taking a similar fighting stance. Both remaining still. Until Lloyd made the first move.

Advancing forward, Lloyd brought his two sticks down against Zane. Which he quickly blocked with one of his own. Using his other hand, Zane brought it around, giving Lloyd the choice to either ease up or get hit.

Choosing the latter, Lloyd dodged. Zane’s stick swiping the air above his head instead. Bouncing away from Zane, Lloyd gathered some distance. The sudden twinge of discomfort in his stomach led him to faltering. Without waiting Zane swiped at Lloyd again, with more intensity now that he wasn’t focusing on defense. 

Lloyd made a noise of surprise and somersaulted back onto his feet, now facing opposite from Zane. Letting out a huff of air Lloyd steadied himself. Normally, training with Zane is very mentally challenging. As Zane’s fighting style is very precise. Every move is calculated and every countermove you can come up with he’s probably expecting it. You have to be very alert in order to keep up. And Lloyd was! But for some reason this spar wasn’t just challenging. 

It was exhausting. 

As the green ninja, Lloyd usually could go a round and a half with all four of his teammates while still having room for more. Yet he already felt as if he needed to lie down or something.

Lloyd lurched at Zane once more. Hoping if he was fast enough he could catch Zane off his guard.

Swing. Block. Swing. Block. Swing. Block.

Zane’s escrima sticks caught Lloyd’s with a downswing. Pushing down on Lloyd’s attack, Zane circled his sticks in such a way that his opponents were forced out of his grip. Placing a gentle blow on Lloyd’s center, his balance crumbled. 

Letting out a short pained noise, Lloyd slipped backwards, landing on his back. 

“Ugghhhhhh….” Lloyd groaned. Shifting his position slightly as if to ease the physical stress on his body.

“Oops!” Zane bent over and held out a hand. “Perhaps that was a little much. Are you alright?”

Lloyd took his hand and Zane pulled him up off the floor. Letting out another whine, Lloyd stumbled once he was back on his feet. 

_“I’m fine-”_ Lloyd pushed his bangs out of his eyes, hoping he looked more composed than he felt. Ok he _really_ needed to go lie down. As he got used to being upright again, Lloyd suddenly became hyper aware of an uncomfortable wet-ish feeling on the side of his gi. 

Coincidentally, Zane wasn’t totally convinced from Lloyd's statement, but also didn’t notice the younger ninja stop listening.

“Hmm, you seem rather...distracted. And it’s not like you to fall so easily. Are you sure you’re alright?” Zane echoed his question as if his observations would make Lloyd rethink his previous answer. Which currently he was.

“Actually, Zane.” Lloyd pulled down his gi’s outer robe ends as far as it could go past his waist. “I think I'm gonna be sick-”

* * *

“Okay. One hundred then.” Kai took a large drink out of his water bottle.

“Tch, you call that a challenge?” Cole rolled his eyes as he walked by Kai’s side. “When we get back out there, I’ll show you what _two hundred_ looks like.”

“Oh yeah? Can you do two hundred with _one_ arm?!” Kai made a movement with his dominant arm, flexing his bicep as if it were bigger than Cole’s. One of the reasons Kai tended to wear tank tops more than his actual gi when training. He was a showboat.

“Can _you?”_ Cole challenged.

 _“Probably!_ I bet you I can do it with no arms too! _”_ Each time Kai theoretically one upped Cole his voice got louder.

Cole laughed. “Yeah, that’d probably be easy for you. Your empty airhead can do all the heavy lifting.”

Before Kai had the chance to be fully offended, Lloyd shoved right past them.

“ ' _Scuze me!”_ Lloyd’s voice filled the hall as he bolted from the direction of the training deck and towards the bathroom.

Cole and Kai watched as Lloyd slid inside and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Kai let out a low whistle. “Wonder what’s gotten into him. Didja make something for breakfast and not tell me?” 

Cole smacked the back of Kai’s head, which only made him snicker. “Come on, Zane’s probably been waiting forever out there. Unless you’d rather get assigned chores when Wu catches you standing around.”

As the two turned to make their way out to the training deck they almost ran into said nindroid who was echoing Lloyd’s path.

“Have you two seen Lloyd?” Zane sounded worried, but the urgency didn’t seem to rub off on either of them.

“Yah, he just ran into the bathroom.” Kai gestured to the door a ways behind him. “Kids either got a wicked pee, or if not, I’d probably stay outta there for a while.”

Zane frowned. “He says he’s sick.”

All of a sudden there was a loud startled noise that came from Lloyd within the bathroom.

The three ninja looked at each other in surprise for a moment before rushing to the door. Ok _now_ the urgency was mutual. Cole got there first so he was the one to lean in close to the frame and try to talk.

“Woah Lloyd, you okay in there?” Cole's face scrunched up slightly as he waited for a response.

“I am _not okay!!”_ His voice was frantic. Lloyd was in a similar position as he was this morning except the bleeding was worse. _Way worse._ The toilet paper he had put in place to stop the bleeding was dyed completely red. It even spread through his boxers and onto his gi, which he felt during his and Zane’s sparring session. _“Something’s definitely the matter with me-!”_

His anxiety almost contagious as the ninja outside feared for the unknown severity of the situation.

_“I think I’ve come down with something serious, or- or I’ve been poisoned or something-”_

_“What?_ Why??” Kai spoke up, staring at the door with furrowed brows like the wood was gonna give him answers.

_“I-...”_

The three waited a beat for Lloyd to continue but he didn’t. Kai got impatient and pressed himself against Cole, trying to speak over his shoulder. “Come on Lloyd, talk to us, what's happening??”

“I- um...” Lloyd tried again, struggling to string his words together in a way that didn’t involve him talking about certain parts. _“I’m... bleeding? Uhm, a lot…”_

 _“Bleeding?”_ Cole repeated. Kai made a face and Zane did too, albeit for a different reason.

“Oh no, this is from the training, isn’t it? Lloyd ran off after our spar, but I’m...at a loss. I didn’t even use a quarter of my strength when I hit him. So he should not have retained any injury.” Zane confessed like he was extremely guilty, which caused Kai and Cole to whip their heads around towards Zane.

“What? How hard did you hit him?!” Cole and Zane both started to freak out. 

_“It was light sparring, Cole! What do you think?”_ Zane snapped.

Kai turned his attention back towards the bathroom door. “Lloyd, where are you bleeding at? Can we come in? We can help yo-”

Lloyd immediately cut Kai off. _“Nonono! Don’t come in! Um...d-down there.”_

“Down huh? Bud, you’re not making sense!” Kai didn’t want to be pushy but he really just wanted to know what was going on. Blood’s not usuallyyy a good thing.

“Down _there-_ I-I’m bleeding down _there!”_ Lloyd repeated, his voice sounding agitated that the others weren't understanding.

Cole let out a small _“What?”_ That wasn’t directed towards anybody in particular. “Is he-? Wait, is he talking about, like, a period?”

While it wasn’t exactly clear who Cole was referring _that_ question to, Lloyd was the one who responded. “What’s that?” His voice seemed to stabilize a bit now that it seemed at least Cole was familiar with what was happening to him.

Kai leaned away from the door. “Holy shit- Um somebodies gonna have to explain this carefully.”

Zane apparently felt qualified, having some sort of definition at the ready. “Periods are the body's way of preparing for pregnancy. Occurring monthly and lasting for an average of seven days."

 _“Pregnancy?? I’m not- it’s gonna- y-you’re kidding!”_ That apparently was not the answer Lloyd was expecting or hoping for. Maybe he’d rather stick with the poison theory. 

Both Kai and Cole turned to Zane again. _“Zaneee!”_ Kai quietly hissed. _“I don’t think that’s exactly the explanation he wants to hear right now!"_

Cole tilted his head and made a little face. "Way to sugar coat it, Snowflake.”

After a brief second Kai leaned back towards the door. “Lloyd. You’re _not_ sick and you’re not poisoned or _anything_ -” 

Zane’s features twisted slightly in confusion. “I do not see the problem. Among those theories the chance of him experiencing a menstrual cycle are very low as well. Unless he’s-"

Kai and Cole just looked at Zane.

You could almost see his processors putting two and two together behind his eyes. When he finally realized. He took in a large breath as if his internal monologue at that moment was just the phrase _duh._

“I may have made incorrect assumptions.”

Kai drug a hand across his face. “Oh my god, I’ll be right back.” Turning Kai started to head towards everyone's bedrooms, taking the first steps backwards he pointed to Zane and Cole.

“Zane, no more scary bodily facts. Cole...stand there I guess, I’ll be five seconds!” 

Making two stops, Kai finally returned. Zane and Cole were still in the hall waiting. However Jay was there too now. He must have been looking for everybody or heard the commotion. Whatever it was, this scene didn’t really require an audience.

As Kai approached he shoo-ed everyone away. “I got this from here. Let’s give Lloyd at least the semblance of privacy, yeah?”

Cole pushed Jay forward to start moving, until Zane grabbed both their shoulders and guided them in the opposite direction which led back to the outer deck. “Let us make use of our time. I’m sure Sensei will be wondering why we are not training.”

Now in front of Zane the two resumed walking. “Right- good idea Zane.” Cole chirped while his hand on Jay's back encouraged the blue ninja forward again in the new direction. _“Walk faster Jay-”_

Jay made a noise. _“I am!”_

After the three others made their leave the fire ninja put his attention back towards the bathroom.

“Hey, Lloyd?” Kai softly knocked on the bathroom door. “It’s Kai. You wanna… open up?”

Kai listened for a response. All was quiet save for the occasional ruffling sound of movement. It was a good long moment until Kai heard a soft click from the bathroom door being unlocked. Another beat passed before the bathroom door opened just enough for Lloyd’s face to be visible. He looked up at Kai with this sad look in his eyes like he was just in the middle of going through the five stages of grief.

“Um,” Kai thought he knew what he wanted to say but he really didn’t. “How do you feel?”

Lloyd made a face for a second before shutting the door again. Alright, perhaps that question had already been answered.

“I’m embarrassed.” He finally said. It sounded like his face was in his hands even though nobody could see him in there.

Kai sighed. “I know buddy- Look, what Zane said isn’t entirely like you think okay? Boys and girls both get it, and it doesn't actually mean anything! He was just, you know... layin’ out the textbook answer. He didn’t know you were-”

Lloyd interrupted from the other side of the door. “Zane’s a nindroid, I think he knows what he’s talking about.” 

Lloyd sounded defeated. Kai hadn't heard him talk so small like that since he had been doused with that aging tea. Ever since that day, Lloyd kinda forced himself to grow up and take on the roles bestowed upon him. It made it easy to forget how much of a kid Lloyd really is until moments like this, which were pretty far and few between nowadays.

Kai took a breath as he settled on his next words. “Well, _I’m_ a guy who experiences what you’re going through, so I think I know what I’m talking about too.”

There was another moment of silence. This one was much shorter until Lloyd cracked the door open again. He was making that same face, but it was a twinge more curious this time than it was upset. “You are?...”

“Yup. So trust me-” Kai pulled out a clean set of Lloyd’s clothes out from under his arm. On top of the folded up green fabric was a small stack of pads. “It’s totally normal. Annoying. But normal. It’s just a sign of...growing up.”

“...I was kind of under the impression I was sorta done growing up…” Lloyd looked down from Kai’s eyes to his extended arm. In order to take it Lloyd opened up the bathroom door wider. He was still wearing his green gi, but he had taken the top off and tied it around his waist so that it would cover the backside of his pants. What was left on his torso was a small black tee shirt.

Kai would have supplied a sympathetic laugh, but he didn’t miss the painful subtext of Lloyd’s statement. Instead he offered a smile. “I don’t think any of us stop growing, Lloyd.”

As Lloyd took the change of clothes from Kai he examined what else was given. He picked up one of the little individual packages and looked it over. “What’s this?”

“Um, it’s called a pad. So you open it up and then peel the sticker off, then you can, yanno, stick it on your underwear.” Kai explained, miming the actions with his hands so the instructions were clear. “Then you just change 'em out every so often a day until you're done.”

Lloyd continued to look at them. “They’re pink- are these, yours?” 

Technically, they were Nya’s. But that didn’t mean anything apart from the fact that Kai didn’t feel like explaining tampons. “Pink’s just a light red, and you know red’s my thing how could I say no to that.”

Lloyd huffed out a small laugh, smiling like he should have known that. “Right.”

“Now you just, take care of business, and I’ll go see if the laundry room’s free, ‘kay?” Kai turned on his heel but didn’t make any effort to move until Lloyd gave him the clear.

“Yeah..um Kai?” Lloyd mumbled. Kai didn’t respond but he turned back to face him fully, His body language telling Lloyd he was listening.

“Um...Sorry, this is a bit awkward for me. But...after all these things we go through, sometimes I feel like...like there's nobody in the entire world who could understand the things I go through. So I just wanted to say, thanks. For, you know...helping me feel less alone, I guess.”

Kai couldn’t stop his lips from pressing together in a smile. Maybe it was his big brother instincts, but it made him genuinely happy to successfully be there for Lloyd. 

He ruffled Lloyd’s blonde hair. “Anytime.”

Lloyd exchanged one last look before he shut the bathroom door again. _Without_ the looming desire to stay locked behind it forever.


End file.
